durararanewstoryfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Gebruikersblog:Myuu Sama/Zesde Dagboek Bericht
Zesde Dagboek Bericht Vrijdag 12 juli 2013, 19.07 uur achter mijn bureau. Hello Dagboek-kun!! Hey! Het is al lang geleden dat ik nog in je heb geschreven, dagboek-kun. Maar ik heb het nogal vrij druk gehad de laatste tijd, eh... Maar nu zal ik je inlichten over wat er allemaal is gebeurd! Dus als eerste: Shizuo en ik zijn op een date geweest. Ja, een date. We hebben ijsjes gekocht en wat rondgewandeld. En toen we uiteindelijk elkaar wilden kussen, kwam Arashi ertussen! Ugh, dat wijf begint me nu echt wel te irriteren zé!! Toen ze ons onderbrak, heb ik haar heel Ikebukuro opgejaagd en het was precies zoals met Izaya en Shizuo! Een grappig zicht, vind je ook niet? Aaah, en nu we het toch over Izaya hebben: Tsuki en Izaya zijn een setje!! Had jij dat ooit verwacht? Ik niet echt, maar voor de één of andere reden had ik al zo'n voorgevoel. Tche. Wat is er nog allemaal gebeurd? Ah ja, ik heb twee dagen in een depressie gezeten door Shizuo... Ja, ik heb hem betrapt met een ene Vorona in Russian Sushi. Maar uiteindelijk bleek het allemaal een misverstand. Shizuo was daar omdat hij een belangrijke vergadering had met Tom Tanaka, zijn baas, en Vorona is zijn leerling dus ging ze mee. Maar Tom-san moest net naar de wc wanneer ik binnenkwam en dus dacht ik dat Shizuo me bedroog, terwijl we nog helemaal niks samen hadden, eh... Daar hebben we een heel erge ruzie over gehad. Ik was pissig omdat ik Shizuo zag met Vorona en Shizuo was pissig omdat hij dacht dat ik de dag had doorgebracht met Izaya. En later, toen ik in het vliegtuig zat, kwam ik erachter dat Izaya de foto, die hij van me had getrokken toen ik hem tegenkwam op straat, waar ik lichtjes glimlachend, omdat hij wist waar ik naartoe moest, opstond, had verstuurd naar Shizuo om hem te pesten. Maar ach, dat boeit nu niet meer! Toen ik naar Russian Sushi ging om Shizuo te vinden, ontmoette ik Simon, een grote, zwarte Rus. Het klikte goed tussen ons omdat ik ook Russisch kon praten en ook een passie hadden voor Rusland. Rusland is echt prachtig, de volgende keer dat ik ga, neem ik je mee! En dus werd ik vrienden met Simon. Maar nu terug naar het verhaal! Dus toen ik depri was, kwam Namie naar me toe om me te vertellen dat Shizuo even depri was als mij, dat moest ze van Izaya omdat het Tsuki van streek maakte, eh. Toen dacht ik dat het kwam omdat Vorona het had uitgemaakt, maar nu weet ik dus dat dat niet zo was, eh. Na het gesprek ben ik naar Tsuki gegaan en daar besloot mijn ziekte om maar eens naar boven te komen. Ja, ik heb het je nog niet verteld, maar ik lijd aan het PMS Syndroom. Nu weet je het. Diezelfde dag heb ik afscheid genomen van iedereen, behalve Shizuo. Je weet, ik moest afscheid nemen omdat ik terug moest naar Amerika, eh. Nee, dat wist je niet? Nou nu weet je het wel. De dag erna hebben Seiji, Namie en ik ontbeten en daarna afscheid genomen. Het leek ero alsof Namie onze band wilde versterken. Raar, ja toch? Maar bon. Dus toen vertrok ik naar het vliegveld en toen ik daar net naar de controle wilde stappen, kwam Shizuo aan en hield me tegen! Toen heeft hij aan me opgebiecht dat hij van me houd!! Natuurlijk heb ik zijn gevoelens geaccepteerd, eh. En toen hebben we EINDELIJK gekust!! Ik was zo blij! Maar toen moest ik vertrekken en heeft hij me verteld dat ik hem niet moest vergeten en op hem moest wachten. Dat heb ik hem beloofd en ben toen vertrokken naar Amerika. Toen ik aankwam in mijn huis in L.A. was het nacht en ging ik dus meteen slapen. En ik kreeg weer die nachtmerrie. Ow ja, vergeten te vertellen: Ik heb nu al zeker een maand en een half dezelfde nachtmerrie. Dezelfde! Toen ik het echt beu was, heb ik Max, een Australische psychiater voor kinderen én volwassenen die bij ons in het ziekenhuis werkt, opgebeld en heb er met hem over gesproken. Hij vertelde me dat het een soort van visioen was. Eigenlijk een soort beeld van wat er gaat gebeuren in de nabije toekomst. Een beetje zoals bij Alice van Twilight. Alleen komt die van mij in raadsels. Tche. Niet leuk. Wat nog allemaal? Ow ja! Ik ben op mijn eerste dag terug te laat gekomen op mijn werk! Gelukkig liet mevrouw Parker me ermee wegkomen met een waarschuwing. De volgende keer moet ik overwerken! Ugh! Op die dag heb ik ook Tsuki-chan opgebeld! Ik mis haar zo erg! Maar toen heeft Max me iets heel interessants laten zien! Ik vertel je de volgende keer wel wat!! Nu moet ik gaan!! Bye Dagboek-kun!! Myuu Y. Tumblr mgi010IsQG1r7jehxo1 500.gif|Ze zijn een setje!!|link=Tsuki Heiwajima Vorona.jpg|Vorona... ImagesCA5SHOHP.jpg|Simon!! Max.jpg|De Australische psychiater Max!! Categorie:Blogberichten Categorie:Myuu